


on the bus

by hippopotamus (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn't like sitting next to strangers on buses, but luckily this one isn't really a stranger, since they've been getting the same bus for months. He doesn't usually talk to strangers either, but, as he said, this one isn't really a stranger.</p><p>For the wonderful anon who messaged me on tumblr uwu<br/>I had no ideas of what to call this fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the bus

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry that I am not a good writer but here you go anon  
> Wow how do people even interact in social situations I have zero experience with this.
> 
> I made Steve a teacher and idk why I just love teacher!steve even though it is not really a big part of this fic aaaaannnnyyyyywwwaaaaayyyyy on with the story

Bucky sighed. He didn't like standing up on the bus, but he preferred it to sitting next to strangers. He was so exhausted today though, that he might just have to sit down. He wondered if it was creepy to sit next to the guy he had seen (and maybe been staring at because _damn_ ) every single day for months on the same bus, because he was honestly the only vaguely nice looking person there.

He did it anyway. The man smiled as he slumped down into the seat next to him, and wow he'd only been thinking about how nice his smile was for, like, ever. His whole body was nice and, wow, where was this going. They'd never even said two words to each other, but Bucky couldn't deny he was hot, not that he was trying to deny it.

"Uh, hey,"said the man next to him, and Bucky was a little startled. He never spoke to people on the bus, _never_. But screw it, he wasn't going to be rude.

"Hey,"he smiled, "you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good," smiled the man, "just thought I'd say hi, 'cause I've seen you before."

"Yeah, I get this bus a lot, and you seem to as well," replied Bucky, unsure of what to say.

The man laughed, "yeah, I do. I'm Steve, by the way."

"Bucky," replied Bucky ,smiling, "nice to meet you, finally."

Steve laughed again, "yeah, nice to meet you too. I feel like we've met before though, since you're always on this bus."

"You have a point, although we haven't ever talked until now. Its nice to change that though, the bus ride is always pretty dull."

"it is, isn't it? I'm glad you decided to sit next to me, Bucky" he grinned.

Bucky chuckled, "yeah, I'm glad too," he paused, "so how's your day been? If we're gonna do this whole conversation thing?"

"it was alright, bit tiring, though," Steve replied, "what about yours?"

"Boring as hell, man. I hate my job," Bucky grinned ruefully.

"That's a shame," replied Steve, "what do you do?"

"I work in an office. Hence the suit and the boredom," he laughed' "What about you?"

"I'm a teacher," answered steve, "I get to spend the day trying to teach six year olds how to paint without getting it everywhere."

"Sounds exhausting," said Bucky, "I don't envy you."

"Ah, but it's rewarding though, especially when they paint stuff that they're proud of, it's pretty cute. I don't hate my job at least," he grinned, and Bucky noticed that Steve's face lit up when he started talking about his job, and  _that_ was cute, even though he barely knew Steve.

"well you're lucky then. I feel like my life has hit a low point with my job right now. I never saw myself working in an  _office_."

"Where did you see yourself working, then?"

"Uh, I dunno really, I guess I kind of wanted to be a teacher to, but like a languages teacher, probably," he grimaced, why would he tell Steve this? "But yeah, it's nothing really."

"You still could be, you know, you look pretty young, Why not change jobs?"

"Never really crossed my mind, to be honest," replied  Bucky, "and I don't think I'd be too good at it, I'm not too great with kids."

"Yeah, but how do you know?" Steve raised his eyebrows.

Bucky laughed, "nah, I think I'll be okay with my job. It's not that bad." 

"Fair enough," grinned Steve, "kids  _are_ pretty tiring."

"Yeah, I mean, I had to look after my niece for a day a couple of months ago, I don't think I've recovered yet."

"How old is your niece?" Steve asked.

"Nearly eight."

"Yeah, that is the worst age.  They're always so energetic."

"Yeah, how do you cope with that everyday? And with god knows how many of them?" 

"I sleep a lot," laughed Steve, "and I do nothing else, apart from play video games. It's quite a tiring job"

"Hey, I do that, and I don't even have a tiring job." Bucky laughed, "probably cause I'm just lazy, and single," oh god, why did he say that? He sounded so lame.

Steve laughed, "sounds like we have pretty similar lives."

"yeah, apart from the whole jobs thing," chuckled Bucky.

"Well, yeah, apart from that."

Bucky grinned, unsure of what to say next.

"Hey, are you busy this afternoon?" asked Steve, "would you want to come get coffee or something?"

"Uh, sure," said Bucky, a little uncertain.

"Sorry if that was a bit assuming," said Steve, "you just seem like a cool guy, and I dunno.." He trailed off.

 "No, no, its not, honest, I'd love to get coffee."

"Great!" grinned Steve, "well if we get off the bus now, there's a Starbucks, we could go there if you want?"

"Yeah, that's fine," smiled Bucky.

"Cool," replied Steve.

In Starbucks, they seemed to talk for ages, and before they knew it,  they'd had been there two hours, just talking. As they were leaving, Bucky commented, "I don't come here a lot. I forget how nice it is."

"Yeah, me neither. I guess I should stop playing video games and get out more," replied Steve.

"Maybe we should do this more often," grinned Bucky.

"You know, I think I'd like that," replied Steve, smiling.

"Me too."

"Tell you what, give me your number, and I'll ring you or something."

"You do know I see you every day on the bus, right?"

"Yeah, but still, we can arrange to meet up properly." 

Bucky grinned, "that'd be nice."

Steve handed him his phone and he put the number in, and just as he was about to walk off, he turned around and in the spur of the moment, kissed Steve on the cheek, before pulling back, eyes wide.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." He stopped speaking as Steve grabbed him and pulled him back into another kiss, on the lips this time, and as they broke apart slowly, Steve grinned.

"You know what? I don't mind," he said

Bucky smiled, "well I guess I'll definitely talk to you later then."

Steve laughed, "yeah, you better."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was really shit I'm trash sorry


End file.
